kaguyasama_wa_kokurasetaifandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Hayasaka/Relationships
Kaguya Shinomiya Kaguya Shinomiya is Hayasaka's master, however since they have been together since childhood they fully understand each other's strength and flaws. Despite the difference in standing they treat each other as sisters. She is Kaguya's close confidante and frequently offers advice (and sometimes even takes action herself) to help progress Kaguya's relationship with Shirogane. Hayasaka was secretly jealous of Kaguya, feeling that she isn't fully appreciated for all the support she gives, and that she hasn't been able to enjoy her own high school life due to her job working for the Shinomiyas. This comes to a head when she pretends to seduce Shirogane at a mixer to tease Kaguya, when in reality she was explaining her situation to him; this eventually results in Shirogane encouraging her to take off her public persona and show weakness (through a rap battle). She is then able to put her feelings into words and speak to Kaguya about her frustrations honestly. Kaguya manages to lessen her workload and the two stay close as ever. Nao Hayasaka Nao Hayasaka is Hayasaka's mother. The two of them are shown to have a close relationship, though Hayasaka is often upset by her mother's job keeping them from spending much time together. Miyuki Shirogane Hayasaka and Shirogane became texting buddies after meeting up at a mixer, where Hayasaka revealed that she was an employee of the Shinomiya family. Their philosophies differed on whether humans could be loved for their true flawed selves, rather than for the perfect 'masks' one wears in public. In an effort to show vulnerability and prove his point, Shirogane attempted to rap, which led to her being traumatized. Shirogane would later call her onto campus to rap once more, admitting that he wears a mask in public but strives to make that false, perfect identity into his true self. This has a profound effect on Hayasaka, who is finally able to speak (through rap) her true feelings to Kaguya. Hayasaka is one of the few people to call Shirogane by his given name. Their relationship is strictly platonic, and she admitted to Kaguya that she has zero interest pursuing a romantic relationship with him. Chika Fujiwara Due to Chika's close relationship with Kaguya, she has interacted with Hayasaka (and her alter-egos) on multiple occasions. Hayasaka considers Chika to be a "natural disaster" whose behavior is absolutely unpredictable, and capable of causing chaos simply by being present. Chika has foiled so many missions that she has her own special designation: Subject F. As of Chapter 30, the record versus Fujiwara is 17 battles, 9 wins and 8 losses. Hayasaka in her 'Gal Mode' appears to be on friendly terms with Chika, greeting each other naturally and speaking casually with one another. However, being in Gal Mode for extended periods of time is quite stressful and makes her unable to hold back retorts to Chika's nonsensical actions. As Hayasaka relies on this persona at school, she cannot use it at home and risk blowing her cover when Chika comes to visit. In such cases she crossdresses as a male butler ("Haysaca-kun"), who Fujiwara considers to be quite attractive. When asked if 'he' and Kaguya were involved romantically, Haysaca-kun truthfully discloses that 'he' is attracted to men. This further complicated things when Shirogane asks to meet Hayasaka (who comes in disguise) at school to rap, with Fujiwara misconstruing the two as having a homosexual relationship. Category:Relationships